


[PODFIC] Flirting Lessons, by tablelamp

by Thimblerig



Category: Leverage
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile), Logopit Plus, Music EditorCover: Pixabay stock imageMusic/FX:“Baroque 05 - Phrasing 3.wav” by Cunningar0807 - https://freesound.org/people/Cunningar0807/sounds/401897/ (CC0)“Baroque 01 - Ornamentation.wav” by Cunningar0807 - https://freesound.org/people/Cunningar0807/sounds/401893/ (CC0)
Relationships: Sophie Devereaux/Parker (Leverage)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	[PODFIC] Flirting Lessons, by tablelamp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/gifts), [celestialskiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskiff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flirting Lessons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636425) by [tablelamp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tablelamp/pseuds/tablelamp). 



__

_Parker gestured to the empty seat across the table from Sophie. "Is this seat taken?"_

_Sophie looked up from pretending to read. "No." She gestured for Parker to sit._

_Parker did. "Your eyes."_

_It wasn't the most original tactic, but then, precious little was. Besides, unoriginal tactics were unoriginal because they'd worked. Sophie looked at Parker expectantly._

_Parker nodded several times as though Sophie should know what she was going to say. "...you have them."..._

* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1AF3fA5eTpQHPMDWcVWp-in4p-gfz79rf/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

Format: MP3  
Length: 8:38  
Size: 7:22 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile), Logopit Plus, Music Editor
> 
> Cover: Pixabay stock image
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “Baroque 05 - Phrasing 3.wav” by Cunningar0807 - https://freesound.org/people/Cunningar0807/sounds/401897/ (CC0)
> 
> “Baroque 01 - Ornamentation.wav” by Cunningar0807 - https://freesound.org/people/Cunningar0807/sounds/401893/ (CC0)


End file.
